


Danger Mouse reading a book

by Hollystop



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollystop/pseuds/Hollystop
Summary: Penfold is still upset and DM will do anything to help his assistant.
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Danger Mouse reading a book

Baised on Season 1 ep 20  
“There’s no place like greenback”

Join us next week for a slightly simplistic story entitled “danger mouse reads a book”

Danger Mouse was sitting in the living room relaxing after a long day of fighting evil. Baron Greenback's scheme was over-complicated and just as flawed as usual. If only poor Penfold wasn’t caught in the middle of it, he was still upset about how his little greenback went and betrayed them. Danger Mouse wonders why he was so affected and grew so attached to greenback, he was still their arch-nemesis at the end of the day. Just then Penfold walks in wearing his giraffe onesie looking very sad.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Danger Mouse said scooting over letting Penfold take a set next to him on the couch. Penfold shook his head looking down.

“ You must think I’m being silly but I still miss my little Greenie.” Penfold sighed, twisting his shirt in his hands.

“Why did you let yourself grow so attached? You knew he would be back to his devilish ways eventually.”

“I guess I just grew too comfortable living my dream.”

“Your dream? How was taking care of Greenback your dream?”

“It wasn’t that it was more ...well… nevermind it’ll never happen anyway,” Penfold got up and made his way to the hallway,before he left he looked back at DM with tears forming in his eyes.”goodnight chief.”

Before danger mouse could respond Penfold was through the door. If only he knew what Penfold was talking about? Perhaps it was the safety? Danger mouse knew that he didn’t have the same craving for danger that he did so maybe it was finally catching up to him after years of being kidnapped and hung over various dangerous things. 

Suddenly an idea popped into DM’s head. What if he could give Penfold a well deserved break? Send him off while Danger Mouse stayed in London to fight crime. Sure DM would be a little lonely but that is nothing compared to the well-being of his favorite assistant.

The next morning Danger Mouse called up the colonel and asked if Penfold could have a week off,since the Colonel was confused as to who this ”pennybend” Was, he decided to ask the professor instead.

“I’m not too sure that’s the best idea Danger Mouse...my data shows that your work ethic improves 70% when Penfold is in danger.” 

“If that’s the case then I should work 140% faster when he is safe! Thanks Professor you won’t regret this!” Before Squakencluck could respond DM hung up and got ready to do one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do to help Penfold...online vacation browsing.


End file.
